Simon Says
by TomPhil
Summary: Simon's diary has been uncovered. Yes, another English project!


**9th June**

We were being evacuated today when I heard this shooting noise, and suddenly the aeroplane we were on started to fall out of the sky. The next thing I knew, I was hurting all over. The drop from the plane had not been nice, and now I lay on the hard dirt floor of the forest. From between the trees I could see a few of the other members of the choir. Then I heard Merridew's unmistakable voice. He was telling us all to come to him and line up. I stood up, still feeling very weak, and headed in the direction his voice was coming from. I was one of the first there, but I managed to get far back in the line, and stay out of the way of Jack.

When he saw that we were all there, he then began to march us through the forest. Nobody knew where we were going; I don't think even Jack did. He kept stopping so suddenly that we all bumped into each other. Whenever we stopped he turned round and checked that we were all wearing our caps and cloaks. When he saw someone not wearing their cap or cloak, he would shout at them until they did. By the time he stopped for the sixth time, he was very angry.

He then turned round, and told us all to do as he said. We could not see what was ahead until we started marching again, and then we soon came out of the trees, and saw all the other boys off the plane assembled on the beach. We had to march across the beach, with the hot sun beating down on us. I was feeling more and more ill all the time. I knew that unless I was allowed to sit down soon then I was going to faint.

We were then made to stand up in the hot sun, with our cloaks on, and Merridew wouldn't listen to us asking him to let us sit down. Then I felt my legs give way, and was lying on the floor. I heard laughter, and then blacked out.

The next thing I heard was Ralph and Jack talking about exploring the island. I was only half listening, but then I heard my name. It seemed that they wanted me to go with them. Well, Ralph wanted me to go with them. I wasn't sure about Jack. I stood up and turned towards Ralph. I nodded and said "I'll go."

We went up a hill, and I was able to see the whole island for the first time. I was really glad that Ralph had chosen me. While we were looking round, Jack almost killed a trapped pig. I realised that he was more evil than I had ever thought before. Ralph seemed friendly, however. I think that one of the boys was a bit upset that he couldn't come, but he was a bit too fat to go on a long walk, so Ralph was right not to let him come.

**10th June**

Today we lit a fire on top of a hill, but the fire spread and set fire to the rest of the forest. We were all a bit scared, and some of the smaller boys thought that they saw some kind of beast in the flames. I sense that there is probably something evil here, but I'm not sure what. When the forest had stopped burning Ralph was angry, and told us that we would have to be more careful in future.

**17th June**

Over the last week I have been for many walks in the forest.  It's was really nice in the forest, away from all the other boys. They are really starting to annoy me, with their constant arguing. Jack has now started taking the choir out hunting. They are killing pigs, and then bringing them back and cooking and eating them. What would their parents say if they knew what they were doing? More and more of the boys are now worried about the evil beast that they think is on the island, but I'm still not sure that there was one.

**22nd June**

There's not been much to write until today, when I was lying on the beach with Ralph and Piggy, and they suddenly Ralph stood up and said: "Look! A boat!" We turned to check that the fire was still burning. But it wasn't. We ran up the hill as fast as we could, but by the time we got the fire lit again, the boat had gone by. Ralph was very angry at Jack, and I'm not surprised really. It was his job to keep the fire going. When Jack came back there was a huge argument. I really didn't like it when everybody started shouting.

Jack was nasty to Piggy, and wouldn't let him have any meat, so I shared mine with Piggy. It's not fair otherwise.

**23rd June**

Ralph called a meeting today, and nobody would behave. Ralph tried to convince everyone that there was no beat, and I stood up and told them that I thought that the evil was inside them, and that there was no beast. I've been thinking it for a while, and at the meeting when Jack started talking rubbish about monsters and things, I really had to tell them all what I thought. I mean, there can't be a beast, can there? In the end Jack said a really naughty word, and the whole meeting broke up. I think that there are going to be lots of problems now.

**25th June**

I can't believe what Jack is doing now. A man fell onto the island, probably killed by those nasty German men, and Jack told everyone that it was the beast. I don't know why they won't believe me. Perhaps Jack knows the truth about where the evil really is, and just doesn't want anyone to know. He is now taking over as leader secretly. Nobody except me can see it. I don't know why they can't. It's obvious. Surely it can't be just me that has realised that the only evil on this island is the evil inside us all.

**26th June**

I'm beginning to think that perhaps Jack is right. Maybe there is a beast. We went looking today, and it was really scary. Everyone is terrified now. What if I am wrong and he is right? What if there really was a beast. If only there was a way to be sure. If only there was a way that I could see the truth.

**27th June**

I've just worked out the truth. I've just seen the beast. I was right; it is inside us. I can't write more now. I must get back to camp quickly and tell everybody else. I can't believe it. I never realised that the answer was so close. I never realised that the skull had the answer. I'll write more after I've told the others. I must tell them quickly.

**15th November**

Hi. This is Ralph here. I just thought I should write something. So much has happened since Simon died in June. He came back to camp and we – like he said – we all had the beast inside us. We killed him. I still can't believe it. They all turned against me a few weeks after Simon's death. As I was running away from them, I found this diary. What I read gave me the strength to carry on running. The beast is inside us all, and inside you too. Can you fight the beast, or will you become it?

We decided to let the book people print this to show everyone what can happen if we are not careful. We publish this in memory of Simon.


End file.
